With rapid development of smart phones, WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network, also known as WiFi, Wireless Fidelity) communication modules are integrated into more and more mobile communication terminals; meanwhile, with the continuous increase of people's requirements on mobile broadband, the existing cellular communication system bears more and more pressure of data traffic.
A practicable solution is to integrate the cellular technology with the WLAN technology and use the WLAN to offload the data traffic of the mobile cellular communication system so as to improve the user experience of the cellular system. However, all the existing WLAN networking ways have a common characteristic that the WLAN is a completely independent network. Therefore, mobile operators who have no fixed network resources need to construct a new transmission network for the WLAN, which increases the period and cost of network construction. The WLAN is independent of the cellular network, and the transmission delay varies sharply between IP packets and is uncontrollable. With the same IP data flow being transmitted on such two networks, serious disorder will occur, and the QOS (quality of service) will deteriorate.
Therefore, the existing mutual integration way increases the period and cost of network construction greatly, and deteriorates the quality of service of the mobile communication network.